


Diary

by waytooobsessed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytooobsessed/pseuds/waytooobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Quicksilver one shot I wrote for my best friend</p><p>(diary style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary

**24 th of October:**

 

**Afternoon:**

I've met a wonderful guy. I've never seen him before but it felt like I had known him for a lifetime. He didn't want to tell me his real name though, but you know what? I didn't care. I never believed in love and I'm not sure how it feels like, but whenever I looked at his face it is as though flowers are growing in every part of myself and that scares me. But at the same time it's so fascinating that I'm losing every sense of rationality.

 

He gave me his number.

 

I don't want to call and sound clingy.

 

I already miss him.

 

Fuck it, I'm gonna text him.

 

**Evening:**

He hasn't texted back yet. I don't know whether to call or not. Bet he's just busy. I'm going to sleep now.

 

**Night:**

I can't sleep, my mind is bewildered.

 

 

**25 th of October:**

 

**Morning:**

Good fucking morning! Guess who just got a call? Have to get ready now, I've got a date in two hours!

 

**Evening:**

I'm not gonna bother you with the details but I had the most beautiful day. You know I don't believe in soulmates but if I did, mine would be a lot like him, it's crazy that we didn't even know each other until yesterday.

 

**26 th of October:**

 

**Noon:**

We only met up yesterday but I'll text him anyway.

 

He's going to pick me up at 2.

 

**Evening:**

I'm going to have a muscle ache for days because I've been laughing so hard.

 

 

**27 th of October:**

 

**Morning:**

He has to work today. I'm not gonna be sad, I can't be, he's not mine after all.

 

**Noon:**

He called during his break, apologized for not having time, I love that he cares.

 

**Evening:**

He asked me to _come over._

 

I'm nervous.

 

I bet I'm going to embarrass myself.

 

Praying that I don't fuck up.

 

 

**28 th of October:**

 

**Morning:**

Just woke up next to him.

 

I didn't fuck up.

 

**Noon:**

He drove me home but I didn't want to go inside. We sat on the porch for three hours and talked and laughed.

 

I still don't know his name.

 

**Evening:**

We kissed.

 

**Night:**

I can't sleep but I don't care, I'm _SO_ happy!

 

 

**29 th of October:**

 

**Evening:**

Do I really have to tell you what I did today? Must be boring for you, isn't to me.

 

**Noon:**

I'm going to fall for him, hard, I can feel it.

 

 

**30 th of October:**

 

**Morning:**

Who am I trying to fool, I'm already head over heels in love for him.

 

**Afternoon:**

We went to see a movie, I don't remember most of it because I was so busy being comfortable around him.

 

 

**31 th of October:**

 

**Morning:**

We spent the night at his placed again, talking most of the time. I still don't know his name, but he told me he works at some kind of army. I'm worried.

 

He also told me he only had a sister, didn't say what happened to the rest of his family but that topic seemed to upset him so I didn't ask.

 

**Afternoon:**

Lately we talk a lot, I think that's good.

 

**Night:**

I miss his body next to me.

 

 

**1 st of November:**

 

**Noon:**

We had lunch together, he held my hand. To be honest, I don't even know what we are.

 

**Evening:**

I couldn't ignore the lurking doubt so I called him and asked. He said to come over.

 

 

**2 nd of November:**

 

**Morning:**

We're a couple.

 

**Noon:**

I just want to lie in his arms forever.

 

**Night:**

With him again, I can't imagine being alone ever again. I think I love him.

 

 

**3 rd of November:**

 

**Morning:**

I definitely love him.

 

 

**4 th of November:**

 

**Afternoon:**

He called saying he needed to leave for a while because of work.

 

I'm worried.

 

 

**5 th of November:**

 

**Noon:**

He hasn't called yet.

 

 

**6 th of November:**

 

**Evening:**

I bet he's just busy.

 

 

**7 th of November:**

 

**Afternoon:**

He _needs_ to be busy, there is no other explanation.

 

 

**9 th of November:**

 

**Morning:**

He still hasn't called.

 

 

**12 th of November:**

 

**Night:**

He wasn't busy.

 

 

**24 th of November:**

 

**Afternoon:**

I met a wonderful guy. He never wanted to tell me his name, he said I'd be better of this way. I asked him again and again but he never replied. Today I finally found out. His name was Pietro. How I know? It is engraved in stone at his new home.

 

**Evening:**

I'm just glad he finally gets to meet his family.

 

 

**27 th of November:**

 

**Evening:**

I miss him.

 

**Night:**

I can't do this anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like how this turned out, usually I'm a sucker for happy endings but I felt like this was appropriate (or not according to my best friend who now hates me)


End file.
